American Booty
The battle babe from the system called Tieorra’Ni’Or’Rei – Co’Terra’Li’An’Lor (also recognized as To’Lor Prime) and is a part of the Neo Lookout Crew (a.k.a. Lookout II). Kaya is a Lead Assault Commander of the Neo Lookout Crew and her role is Tank. She's also ' student, whose race, people and system at the time, was particularily discosed. Prior to the events that happened in Lookout RP Movie: The Last. Once things had been exclusively noted into relatively peacful and prosperous times, he relased their system over to the West Galaxy. AB is FriezaReturn's current RP Character as of 1/2/2016. __TOC__ Background A Shape-Shifter's Origins Kaya comes from a half elegant and half-gladiator race of shape-shifters, who possess at least five different shape-shifting forms. Each one of these forms representing something they like or have achieved in the past few years. Currently this race of To’Lor live prosperous on many worlds – outside of their system of Tieorra’Ni’Or’Rei as well as within their system of Tieorra’Ni’Or’Rei with a solid trade basics of goods and services to/from Earth including other solar systems within the West Galaxy. Her reputation doesn’t proceed herself mind you and she always had a good heart of bloodlust, violence and… peace. Though not necessarily always for peace, Kaya tries to improve herself, sharing the same goals as Goku once did (the interest in training and getting stronger) but she always prefers a peaceful resolution to most if not all circumstances. Kaya’s home planet is best described as erotic, influent, designed with the appearance of being flawless. Flawlessly designed perfect. The planetary atmosphere is breathable for the most part. To’Lor Prime is an example of “Primitive Kinghood” or a primitive looks on Kings and Queens. Which eventually had the capacity to expand upon itself in the later years before Age 1399. Around that time To’Lor Prime was being revamped massively. Being almost 25x the size of Earth’s shape and form. To’Lor Prime started off originally as a single Island World. One massive greenery with a small ocean and desert. Currently, a single day last about 72.4 hours and a year last roughly 100 days. The make-up the land mass has one singular continent which stretch across an ocean. Covering up 1% of its recently landmass. It orbits two moons which have been recorded as “The Gems of To’Lor’s Past”. Dated by The First’s and Second’s discoveries. The planet has trees of the triangular-shaped variation. Grass is cut low as in reference to teenagers that are force to cut the rural grasslands of white picketed fenced housing but does NOT exceed the height five or four feet. There is however a favorable lake by the To’Lor Chief Committee of Balance (Dietary and Food Balance), called Lok’Lor. The first settlement from The First’s generation ended in 1492 was called To’Caste City – To’Caste City of To’Lor. In the line or ways of development, To’Lor made a good impression of making scenes appearance to trade in goods and services. A many few masked the potential for reconnaissance, infiltration and espionage (when discovered by communicably conquerable races that were looking for shape-shifting assassins). This became less relevant as they begin to focus their later goals for development in construction. Thus began The Second’s enmity towards their anneal of history. The Second challenged The First to a duel and was defeated when her power of To’Lor ‘energy’ Defiance’, tripled her power beyond the means that of The First. And thus had changed them – now-a-days, To’Lor are all (formerly) recognized as civil based assassins in many different type of infiltration, espionage and reconnaissance; now their race is slowly derived from To’Lor ‘energy’ Defiance as valiantly recognizable shape-shifters – whose willpower cannot be broken. Their women recognized as ‘Elegant Beauties’ with the means of shape-shifting to meet anyone’s desirable fantasies or pleasures. Technically, both genders of male and female are BOTH recognized for their fortitude for combat and their inescapability and design to shape-shift at will with five forms too; Meant to be as illusive, rogue-like but deep down always loyal to cause of that of gladiators. A derivable population of almost 79 billion. Their castle – dubbed – The First and Second’s Castle of The To’Lor also known as Castle O’Caste’To’Lor, standing at about 750,000ft and stretch as far as 5,400 kilometers. The city itself stretching at about 18,900 kilometers. There is but the one lake (as mentioned above) which runs throughout the entire city. Crossing into the shore line(s) of To’Caste City then expanding into one MASSIVE body of ocean as for as the eye can see. It was amassed in a display of beautiful golds and silvers but the Castle is to NEVER be replaced as “Deep Bronze” – the prized color of the To’Lor Castle. Which is to be amazed by. Still is to this day even to visitor who come to see what the castle is like. There outside of the castle, lays a triple symbol of The First and The Second’s landmarks of what defines the To’Lor race. A singular tri-pointed shield in a light-brownish color (as what was worn by both The First and The Second), with a pink (Their eye color) and grey (which is their skin color) down folded tiara which extend around the base of the forehead. The Silvers cover the rest of the inner and out castle whilst the Gold takes up some of the pointed spots or edges. Kaya’s legacy descents from The First and The Second’s line. Both founded as the clan, tribe leaders to King and Queen. Eventually naming themselves as The “Bis’Nel” family tree. It is unknown what happened to them, it was assumed that they were dead due to old age and concocted a massive memorial for them but currently the King and Queen as of Age 1430, is Gemini’Ya’Nor’Zoriya’Bis’Nel and Aka’Kiyra’Moria’Kaava’Bis’Nel – sometime after their ascendance to throne-ship, they had their daughter -- Kaya’Nor’Zoriya’Bis’Ne – First Child of To’Lor Prime in Age 1481. At the age of five, Kaya showed the potential of releasing or unlocking her first three shape-shifting forms. Immediately she was taken in by the parents to a ruin and sacred place of potency called Vault of Mends. Left behind by The First’s and Second’s legacy. It activated a nexus grid-lock of power which was design to give foresight on her hidden power. Oh and much to this discovery, the found out the truth about Kaya’s power – hidden power to say the least -- To’Lor ‘energy’ Defiance. Which both her parents had, had. Now she has it herself. So in those years following the end of her age of seven, she was tutored by both her parents in the Sacred Yards of To’Lor along with Scora’Tor – Honor Guard of To’Lor’s greatest. This part was only after her massive victories that were publicly shown (thanks to future technology that speeded across the galaxies) of the Tieorra’Ni’Or’Rei National System Championship Arenas (T.N.O.R.N.S.C.A.). Which has been made publicly open to all (all races). When Kaya reached of proper age of Sixteen, she travelled off world with her parents. Her biggest duty and highest responsibility as Princess of To’Lor Prime was to act under the roles of Diplomacy and Negotiation as Ambassador-tory Princess of To’Lor Prime. And thus to Earth she went – crossing from the South to the North Galaxy where she meets with Earth’s current Leaders. She made some speeches about peace and unity, wanted to spread her designed for love and far conquest – but also that everyone should be treated equal. Sometime before Age 1483, she ended up with amnesia, only recalling certain things. Last time she was seen in a strip club; white heels, white bra, white panties, chromatic “A” tattoo on her chest, “B” tattoo on her upper back, a couple of tribal tattoos as a tramp-stamp and over two-thousand, eight hundred and seventy-seven dollars. During this time, Kaya made the choice to stay, as her apparent discovery of such… pole-spinning, booty shaking eccentricities had caught her interest. So she decided to investigate, finding out that the person in-charge of the strip club was actually planning a series a bank heists across the local city limits and was only using the strip club as a façade to hide the true activities. Attacked by six club security guards. A wanted noticed was posted her on May 2nd, three days after the assault inside the strip club. An alleged attack by six club security guards said that a woman over 6’ something, can into their boss’s office, illegally tampering with the computer, file cabinets and the safe. Claiming that she was trying to rob them (the strip club). This situation further lead to a chase as Kaya had tried to run, first by car then by train, one of the security guards manage to catch up with her in an old apartments’ district. Somewhere nineteen miles on the opposite side of South City. Their “boss”, told them to take her out, that they were “done with strip club laundering”. There was a brief fist fight as Kaya didn’t full recognize all of her training, eventually leading to her fall with a knock across the back of her head. The last thing she noticed from her golden eyes, was someone else who had drop both the individuals that wanted to kill her and pools of blood. “Hey there.” A voice spoke. “H-Hi...” Kaya responded, still a bit disoriented. “Quite the entrance you made for yourself taking on club security guards, mostly in panties. Particularly, jockeys that were obviously shady.” Kaya sits up a bit. “…I take it you are the one that rescued me away didn’t’yah?” “Guilty as charged.” Folding her arms, she thought about this for a moment or two then Kaya says. “My hero.” Clearing her eyes, Kaya sees that it is a woman, blonde hair and clear skin, just like herself, she was shorter than her. Probably by like a few feet. This woman has muscles. Big ones at that, which she saw from her own point of view, shrink. The woman skin color had returned normal, motioning a head to a tray of assorted things. “There is OJ, a shot glass, umm, somewhat burn toast.” Kaya shifts her body to look at something. A package of some kind the label reads “PopTarts”. She shakes it a bit whilst in her hand, looking up to the woman with an eyebrow raised. “PopTarts? Seriously?” This woman didn’t really seem to care as she was undressing… RIGHT INFRONT OF Kaya. She starts blushing then looking away sort of embarrassed she says “I c-c-can’t eat this…” “Why not?” “I’m a vegetarian.” That surprised the woman who paused from briefly unzipping her pants. “Oh, well then, I’m sorry then. It’s all I could grab and all I know or at LEAST attempt to perceive from the minds of teenagers.” Kaya glares. “I’m not most teenagers.” “That’s for sure.” The woman continues to undress not paying much mind as she going on to finish her sentence. “…no teenager runs around mostly naked, a bag of two grand and strip club goons.” She motions her head at Kaya’s PopTarts. “You going to eat that?” “No.” “Why not?” “Because it’s cheating.” "Well it’s not cheating if nobody catches you, right?” the muses a small smile. Realizing that there was no way she could get out of this, Kaya begins chew ever-so-regretfully as she finally musters the words: “I hate you. For first making me cheat my vegetarian eating routine then making me watch you undress yourself…” Looking down at her PopTarts, Kaya asks: “Who are you, by the way?” “I am the one that kill those men that were after you.” “Meaning…?” “I’m an assassin.” “...an assassin that is apparently stripping in front of me.” Kaya rolls her eyes, mostly disbelieving everything she was told. The woman asks. “You’ve never seen a woman with a penis before?” Kaya snaps back into reality, mostly blushing from the fact of what she was shown, the woman then takes her clothes and begins to burn them in some kind of trash compactor outside, Kaya looks out the window then continue to eat on her PopTart in shame. Eighteen to twenty-four hours past, as Kaya wakes up and the woman was next to her, gently caressing her hair. “You feel asleep... sound asleep like a baby.” "Oh...” Kaya sits up again, baffled. Why was an assassin trying to… do whatever she was trying to with her. “Look uhmmm… thanks for taking care of me.” Kaya blushes, it seems it was hard for her to say that. VERY hard. Indicating that Kaya was trying to move away from her spot on this apparently smaller bed, the woman immediately goes to stand up then sit next to Kaya. “…but I must go there is...” Kaya noticed that the woman’s skin had returned to normal, like hers. She was eyeing her paying close attention. “…something I must do. Someone I MUST stop.” “You meant those guys from that strip club that tried to kill you right?” The woman pulls out a small map, 8x8 it was preposition of a vault operation and clear out. “How did yo--” Leaning back on the bed, the woman cuts her off to say: “I’m an assassin remember? It’s my job to know who is who, who does what, who is where, who is fucking who, who is working with what, how and why...” Kaya would muster her courage… to say something. “M-My name’s…” She was still looking down, away from the woman. She seemed lost, confused? No the amnesia. And this woman had great insight. “Hey, it’s alright… one thing at a time.” Judging from the looks of things, Kaya could at least trust this woman, talk to her about her problems and maybe much more.. IF granted the chance. “My name’s Kaya’Nor’Zoriya’Bis’Nel…” “Kaya then?” She nods. “Yes… a-a-and you?” Kaya was still blushing and the woman, smirked. She liked that. Sighing the woman responds. Giving out her own name. “Natalie.” Hands behind her head, she begins rubbing Kaya’s back, slowly. “I’m sorry…” “Don’t be.” Natalie smiles up at her. “You did all you could do and it was the right thing to do.” Kaya shakes her head. “…but I know I can do more... I can’t allow someone like that to do this sort of thing.” “Okay, in that case, what would you like to do, Kaya?” “I’d like to find the man responsible for this... this robbing and have him see justice.” “Kill him?” "No, but I will have him make sure he sees the proper authorities and the truth is revealed.” On May 10th, Kaya confronted this man in at one of the local banks in South City, calling him out on his fishy behavior. Say to his denial of the facts, the man pulled out an old Chinese Lake Grenade launcher, aiming it at the vault wall. BA-BOOM! Kaya rushed quickly to disarm him only leading to another crater by her left foot as she flew back and out a glass window, apparently disoriented. Minutes had past and Kaya was standing outside, mostly bruised and bleeding from her apparent knockout as she says, facing the apparently bank robber: “NO! You have NO RIGHT to take life, or anyone’s life!” Slamming her fist into the ground, the inside of the bank cracks apart as the man was sent up into the air hitting the ceiling, at the same time, Kaya’s To’Lor energy Defiance kicks in again, allowing her to speed forward football charging him over and into a wooden lamp post. Slowly getting up, she goes to the nearest phone and dials 911. Three or four hours later, this man is arrested and the charges against Kaya were dropped, as a SWAT team was called on the strip club discovering a floor of rooms that stashed with money laundering machines. In the next newspaper, a headline reads: A STRIPPER VIGILATE! PLUS DISCOVERY AND DEBUNKING OF STRIPCLUB OWNER! SAVED BY THE PANTIES?! HEROIC STRIPPER STOPS BANKING HIEST! HEELS CLICKING, BUTTS MOVING AND GROUNDS SHAKING! – THE END OF A ROBBERY! Several more weeks past, later her parents find out what had happened and immediately, slowly in this timeframe, Kaya seems to recall her memory back, slowly beginning to work on (more restart) on her training. Melusines appears, also helping out in this regard. Kaya would go to make a thing out of Natalie eventually. What will her future chapters be like? ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT! Callout! - The Return of the (Neo) Lookout Crew(Lookout Crew Generation II) Emergency Response Episode 1: Attack of Taze Dubbed 'Wrath of Taze' Whilst relaxing in Morocco, Kaya heard of news from a news channel of two pods that came crashing down into Supreme City, going to investigate thanks to Natalie, she discovers others there. An Eleven year old named Luke Oersted, Riku, Karasu Kasei, a gunslinging Ki user named Jericho, and a injured girl named Suzumiya Aika. A being name Taze was threatening to attack Arkonai because of a bounty he had along with Daniel Drake, who, was also traveling with this person and had arrived on Earth. Eventually after rescuing the girl and being teleported to her Mansion, she returned to the battlefield to asist in the fight. This resulted in a battle which led to Taze destroyed the center of Supreme City. Kaya had received injuries previous to this (her side being pierced) fell down into a sewer tunnel. After being saved by wikian's character by the debris being lifted off her body, the group goes to find a tunnel or town full of Ooze like entities. There was also another man named Auron Jet who was trailing the group, unknown as to why. Jericho exclaims about teaching Gaven to shoot, which later leads to a truck driving crazied Rat King, which Kaya, intervented because "He had no right to attack or threaten anyone." After the defeat of the Rat King. the continue up to a long ladder... which leads them to a tower this tower being... The Lookout. The group discovers that this Lookout was original a staging ground, a meetup for a series of individuals who defended the Earth long ago... The Lookout Crew. Though mostly damage, full of dust, cobwebs, and series of old photo albums and treasures, Kaya recalls some hints from her memory of Melusines telling her this. Flashbacks. Sometime before this, a being named Leohart also arrives on the Lookout, demanding and speaking superfulously. But this all ended when Taze attack the Lookout, and thus leading to another fight. It was found out by Jericho that Taze had armor on and everyone attack the armor in-order to weaking Taze's defense. Despite this it failed as it only made him stronger but uncontrollable. Ian's character offered a suggest that he can turn himself into liquid, thus going inside of Taze inorder to destroy him from the inside. Every else provide as a distraction and then... Taze's defeat. Exploding in a goo-like suibstence. Jericho then declared that a Crew should be formed.. a New Lookout Crew. So then.. the Neo Lookout Crew was form in such a sort time span, thus making it official as of Janurary 9th, 1500 (Or Age 1500 - Jan. 9th.) Some point at the end, Prince Zion announced some kind of return and vanished from sight, hinting something.. something of a diabolical plot to take over the Earth? Who knows... With that, Kay leaves, disillusioned, upset and angry at Melusines for what he has done and what has transpired, going off into the distance in Natalie's car. Here is an exerp: ' ''Jericho: yall may have left we were a team aw right hmmm ~looks at Kaya~ Kaya? "Damn you for witholding this information, Melusines." would ya like to join the Neo Lookout Crew warriors who defend earth and such "I hate you, do you know how important this is? How many have perished just for this?" What? ~Snaps her head around.~ "Oh... Jericho" Jericho: Would ya like ta join a new lookout crew we could protect earth chances are sumthin will show up ~Looks first to Melusines, who nods back then Kaya nods to Jericho~ Okay... I'm in... '''Or in otherwords another summary from our lovely Domon: 7:08 Ultimate Domon So the founding members of the lookout crew this time around are Tien 3.0 A hillbilly A stripper And an eleven year old 7:09 Freezing-Soul technically all of us, we jus didnt stay END. The Lookout Cup! 1500 ! Kaya was one of the registered fighters which all took part in the LookoutCup! 1500 starting on, July 14-16 1500. Her first match was against Gaven in round one of the tournament. Result was a lost, though she compliment Gaven for succeding over her, and eventually making it all the way to second round of the tournament. After this time, Kaya has been away for the last 3 years, both on Earth and on her homeplanet/System: To'Lor. Time Skip(1503) As of three years that passed, Kaya is happily on her way to(or least mid-way through her third year in College at the College Super College ); She hopes to forge together a career in plans of making her own Shampoo and Hair Conditioner. With some form of backing into business and management. Appearance The Stripper: ' Described as a tall Caucasian woman. Over 6’4’’. Deep Peach skin, (mostly) pure orange eye, eye brows and hair are the first thing identifiable about this woman’s form. And the tall 5’’ heels make American Booty stand out within the usual night crowds. This pure orange hair drops gracefully to the tip of her shoulders that blows fluidly across her face whilst moving her body around the pole. The eye brows of this tall and muscular woman crown right above her glowing pure orange eyes with a well curvaceous nose. Pointed out just slightly to make up half the totality of her face. A darker Peach, a bit deeper on the soft on lush lips which stand out next to the makeup. Lightly puffy cheeks suggest that even the makeup she does wear isn’t as heavily imprinted onto her face. To obscure her natural (if not completely pure) beauty. Following up, holding this woman’s head in place; A neck that isn’t too muscular but just right even to give off that sense of delicacy but also a sense of honed strength control familiar to Middleweight division body builders. Resting nicely between short but welly crafted collarbone. The two standout golems that make up her breasts are inched together. Not much else you can say ‘bout a stripper’s tits. Close enough to show off their sex appeal but not too far way’s for an eye’s catch of the largely imprinted ‘A’ Tattoo which sets itself in-between them like a page divider. The ‘A’ Tattoo’s colors itself first standoff as a Metallic Floral White; outlined in a pure Jet Black. Giving itself a transparent able 3D view. It stands out. On her back is a ‘B’ Tattoo of the same Jet Black and Metallic Flora White. Centered perfectly between her left and right back-shoulder-blades. Inner workings of the stomach however contain a whirlpool-like bellybutton, surrounded by solidified four-pack of muscle. Which decline themselves outward, down and around away from her hips. Of course the whole summary of this Stripper’s beauty would have to be the expansion of flesh that is her behind ''(Dat Azz..) It’s a perfect double half-apple curve. Sticking out just enough to give off the idea of jiggle – either when walking, spanked, and slapped, etc... No denying it’s not there. American Booty lives up to her reputation: “She got cakes that have been baked for a while, no doubt.” And finally moving on to her legs and feet, rest her lovely buttocks. Long and supple with intensely toned calves. Thick and befitting for such a suitable rear-end. Although if not for the not-so elusive ankles, one would believe AB was casually not worry too much about the necessities of nail polish, color hues. '''The Princess: The princess is tall for her statue. Bulgarian rose or a very dark red is the color scheme for her attire. Mixtures of both Han Blue and Purple. Basic and standard hair colors for their race. Creeping just at the neckline, dividing the shoulder blades. Cut short, sweet and simple. Separate strains show some of those Han’s hues pop out with the rest. It is groomed gently from the right side of her scalp to the left and over. The face contains deep white markings. All three of which are lined evenly to distinguish a ‘Tribal’ Taboo of primitives on both sides of cheeks. Kaya’s facial ridges are oval and bearing. Making the points to her nose curve inward like an Obtuse Triangle. That triangular ridge line also marking similar Tribal Taboo colors like her hair. The eyes are almond shaped openings with no visible eyebrows. A Fluorescent Pink vividly appalling compared to the Jet Black pupils. They will glow even in the darkest of rooms. The lips are hidden with an intricate series of crosshatched vines? No as they do not appear to be of any sort of tentacle that’s for sure but as menacing as it appears, Kaya stats that all To’Lor commonly suggest a hint that they would prefer to show off their monstrosity-like appearance and are not afraid. A slender, swanlike neck supports Kaya's head upon her bulky but muscular shoulders, the woman's flesh smooth and soft as silk, and seemingly bearing a poor hint of musculature. Her arms are fairly long, well-built to support her hands. The claws as seen are one or two inches long. No webs portray between the extensions of her fingers. Each nail well pedicured and sharpened to the near-refinement. Indicated that they are sharp enough to cut down flesh to bone and even the most solid of Katchin. Bounteous and robust chest, Kaya’s upper body sit evenly with hint able perks. Enjoyable for both men, women, and so on. Resilient to yield against both the gravity and physical pain she has endured for nearly seventy-six years. The hourglass curve of a well-nourished core body with a concave bellybutton extends down to her hips which swell back a bit more to her behind. They are more apparently noticeable with simpler clothing. Grinding together and jiggling when she walks. Long legs carry this woman’s true form as they camber downward past her hips, thighs are plump, soft yet on touch give the feeling of strongly designed metal. Not the type to be easily penetrated. Well-toned ankles and feet hidden behind a set of tall three inch leather boots. Normal wears a deep dark red crowned laurel. Pressed with formal-Family colors of Fluorescent Pink dual Veil at the back of her head and a Tiara. Shiny but not so shinny it blocks out everything else from view. Occupation 'Reputation from To’Lor Prime:' Kaya’Nor’Zoriya’Bis’Nel or Kaya The Beauty Ascent, is princess of Kaava’To’Lor Prime (Daughter of Gemini’Ya’Nor’Zoriya’Bis’Nel and Aka’Kiyra’Moria’Kaava’Bis’Nel) and reigning champion for being one of the strongest capable of her people. At age 16, Kaya show prowess in physical combat and willpower to take on many of the toughest of the To’Lor’s Honor Guards: The Honor Scora’Tor. At age 18, Kaya entered the Tieorra’Ni’Or’Rei National System Championship Arenas (T.N.O.R.N.S.C.A.) on Co’Terra’Li’An’Lor Prime. In her first year there she defeated the Top Five reigning champions from Co’Terra’Li’An’Lor Seven, Co’Terra’Li’An’Lor Five, Co’Terra’Li’An’Lor Twelve, Co’Terra’Li’An’Lor Fifteen, Co’Terra’Li’An’Lor Sixteen and Co’Terra’Li’An’Lor Eighteen. A month before her nineteenth birthday, Kaya had already compiled a record of 77 victories. When she did reach nineteenth, Kaya’s news had spread to Earth and back, all the way to the West Galaxy. Where she had been challenge in the TNORNSCA by Saiyans, Konats, Androids, Demi-Gods, Xayians (Base level), Dragons, Mages, and so on. Currently, Kaya has her challenges put on hold for some unspecified reason. 'Reputation from Earth: ' Previously Known Stripper as the nineteen-year-old stripper ‘American Booty’ also dubbed her Super Hero Name too (doesn’t respect dual identity and is identify as both her real name or Stripper name); Popular High Schooler Senior and Cheerleader between the dates _____ of Age 1500 amongst the younger Super Hero community for coming out to the News about her ‘Transsexuality’. Encouraging others to open up about their own sexualities and HIGHLY supports Civil Rights, Equality, Freedom of Speech, she believes that anyone reserves the right to be open/withheld/vote and register as a legal citizen of not just Earth but anywhere in the universe (Doesn’t matter if you are human, alien or otherwise). Personality Kaya is straightforwardly honest person. Honing ‘good sportsman-like attitudes’. She believes in honesty, even in the midst of those that would defile themselves, her, or others and also believes in fairness. That everyone deserves a chance or a chance to change themselves of their evil ways. If any. Believing that even those who are selfish, cold of heart, and lacking compassion can turn themselves around. Starting a new leaf or chapter of their lives. Family, friends, strong opponents, monsters, even sparring partners, Kaya values all those whose are within her eyesight. She truly appreciated anyone, going so far as to thank (even her enemies), thank them for the time well spent. Her favorite thing to say is: “Thank you for taking the time out of your life to fight me. You are truly a superior opponent, a warrior that more than holds his or her own. May whatever Gods or whoever you believe in, grant you both the respect and peace you deserve in the final days of your life.” However she is not shown to be helpless when she dropped her guard or is distracted elsewhere and will also retaliate with similar tactics of underhanded or dishonesty. Sometimes calling them out on it for their behavior. Despite being in an open relationship, Kaya is very respectful and knows what to say and what not to say about certain things. Reserving the right to not divulge information unless it’s necessary. Practical, logical and occasionally swimming around in the mentality of stubbornness, she’s very lively, opinionated, and full of spirit but she also values the opinions of others as well. Usually spending the undivided attention so she can have an on-going understanding of what, who and how people feel about themselves. Life, death, etc. This goes without saying she’s not perfect. As Kaya will berate herself sometimes. Disappointed in underestimating her opponents’ force, willpower and determination (includes ruthlessness, etc…) “I don’t understand why you would do something like that, Melusines.” "Do what?” “Bring Majin Vegeta here. Of all people.” “Why do you ask?” She sighs. “I’m just being practical.” “Life was never meant to be truly practical. Life is full of impracticality. You have proven that your self haven’t you not?” Powers and Abilities Current Power Scaling *Lookout Timeskip Training Synopsis for Age 1503: Three straight years have gone by significantly well so far, Kaya has managed to (with some very high success), reach a flush within her Gravity Control and Gravity Resistance. Which that is now placing her a near three or four levels ahead in the required advancement to be in the To’Lor Honor Guards’ {1st Tier Gravity Level Honor Guard} meta. Despite the unique birth right of being selected or chosen for the mastery ascendance of To’Lor energy Defiance and the physical conditioning that would allow her to handle a few of the gravitational field of 1,000x+, Kaya’s training right-now, does not go as far as the limiter-gravitational fields of 947x+. Currently placing her at a maximum of 971x. On a good day, this could go up to 990x. That is implying she has had time to prepare, wearing her armor, using all if not most of her weapons or her opponent didn’t change their minds in ‘fighting fair’. At best, Kaya is able to handle threats comprised of strength of Continent level. NO higher than this. 'Recent News concerning her abilities' (Date: Age 1500, April 11th) Kaya has managed to improve her Physical Strength to a significant degree: Omnicron Strength Inductor training – Boosts her physical damage (punching, kicking, slashing, crushing, etc…) by 20x for 30 seconds. Eviscerate/Thrash technique – Having to deal with internal bleeding damage, Kaya learned of a technique that does bite, slash and cut through a person’s damage resistances, defenses, shields (magical, energy based, infernal, etc..) and healing-backup power by a quarter(a quarter of her physical strength) for 2 seconds of exposure. Will of the Tiger Cub – To further add to more penetration damage of her bleeds, this is an ability to proc’s an increased amount of physical damage and it used is unison with Eviscerate/Thrash. This debuff only lasts for 12 seconds of combat time and isn’t as powerful unless properly mastered with time. (Date: July 25th, Age 1503) Kaya has learnt of several more damaging techniques to buff out her effectiveness for bleeds or bleed damage. One in particular which was a Secret and nigh impossible to master but accomplished it so during her second year after figuring out a loop-hole: Vorpal Blade – Rotation of Continuous Damage – As the power’s name suggest this is one for fast bleed out damage, some of the moves were altered due to her time spent with Melusines, and actually made this technique MUCH, MUCH, MUCH more powerful over all. Using the short duration Displacement Movement Speed(DMS), Kaya is able to phase slices, cuts, or eviscerations on the person(s) body with a relative bleed out of 5 times and will continue to bleed out 5 times than they normally would be able to recover as it ignores 3/4th of the defenses, shields, or other buffs to compensate. This attack covers 15ft circle and up to 10 opponents. Kaya still requires two minutes of placement time and the necessary energy from her To’Lor Energy Defiance, she can perform this technique twice every other 30 minutes (30+30… etc). Nimble Surge – From a boost of her initiate Energy Defiance, temporarily unlocks a surge. Increasing the output of all her physical damage for a start of 25x in a duration of 15 seconds, and goes up ‘til 79x. Defiant! Defense Penetration Fist Maker -''' Backed by the To’Lor Energy Equilibrium fission (splitting apart the energy inside Kaya’s body to create a new host of consecutive energy bursts for damage; a discover found from training in 600x Gravity Folds; So her Energy Defiance output is increase by 49% for 7 7 seconds), Kaya can deliver a fast charging single handed punch. The first hit outright ignores 5% of targets resistance. The second hit (if given the chance) will skip straight ahead and ignore 25% of a target’s resistance instead. TL;DR – Don’t let her hit you the first time around with this attack as the second hit will do more physical damage compared to the first. Unfortunately, this attack cannot be used consistently as stated above and is only effective for two hits for the entire time. Natural Abilities '''To’Lor Physiology – To’Lor physiology is similar to that of humans on the outside but on the inside there are significant differences. For a start, all To’Lor are born with innate ability of resistance towards high amounts of pressure, plus the areas in which they live on across their planet, have environmental gravity shifts or gravitational fields between 1,500x and 1,500x+^. Meaning the base gravity strength their bodies start out as is 100, and after reaching the age of 20, they train in gravitational fields or ‘gravitational folds’ over 100x. So while the base gravity for them once they are born is 100x, they later train in value of 1,000+. Expanding this value to 100x and higher. In order to keep themselves in top shape in terms of survival, instincts and ideology for the people. Though their ideology suffice to humans is not that of the same, the pre-concepts are where the lines of similarities are made equal. To’Lor ‘energy’ Defiance – The name although nothing specifically hereditary, has a long history and was defined simply as ‘energy’ for the last few centuries it was unlocked by The First. It is nothing like Ki but the concepts aren’t too far from the truth. It is specifically unique to them as only one of five people out of their home planet has gained a true understanding of how it works (Her parents, The First, and The Second...). Kaya was found out to be the fifth. A fifth and mostly inexperience but a fifth one with high potential capacity nonetheless. For each subsequent hit they take or are dealing damage, they gain energy back. This energy is then re-routed throughout their entire body like electricity across a power grid. This energy gain is a stack of 50x amount of times and for each stack, their defense is increase by 100x (e.g. 1 stack = 50, 100, 150, etc..). So the opponent isn’t doing them any favors in blessing them with damage as not only do they gain fuel in return for dealing damage back but they also have a steady climb of their resistance or resilience towards most if not all damage types. Meta-Human Powers and Abilities Enhanced Super Strength – To’Lor Levels of Super Strength approach near-Absolute threats. FAR into the future as acting fail-safes. In order to be strong enough to handle some if not all astronomical levels of destruction. However, Kaya current strength aptitude allows her to push away cars, smash in tanks and/or mobile reinforced vehicles, run-through house complexes and destroy city wide scale grids. Some points in time, she can create ground quakes that rupture stabilized building structures. This means, Kaya’s strength is NOT on par with Infinite To’Lor Honor Guards and does not exceed beyond city level. Only that she has the potential of being one of the Infinite To’Lor Honor Guards. Right now with her 510x gravity training, Kaya is currently at 1st Tier Gravity Level Honor Guard. It was because of this reason she was able to in-theory, accumulate 77 victories. Enhanced Super Speed – '''Despite lack of motivational interest in dodge attacks, running up walls or even speeding beyond Mach 1, To’Lor Honor Guards are trained with an above Advanced level of Speed adaptation. Said to mimic Shakushi. (Reference to Cat Claws). '''Enhanced Super Endurance – Versus’ some of the few minor To’Lor men and women, Scora’Tor Honor Guards are the more enriched and superior on the planet. They are the modeled example of a ‘true’ Guardian of Kaava’To’Lor System. Kaya has the endurance to last 1 month and 17 weeks. Enhanced Super-Physical Condition – Master Level++. Kaya maintains a body of Athlete level or greater. Continuous Indestructability – The advantage all To’Lor have is bodies that adapt to a basic series of type of damage (physical, non-physical, energy, etc…). Normally cannot come to any harm or any type of form of injury when induced in long hours of combat. Dense and near-impenetrable skin layers coupled with Enhanced Super-Physical Condition. Making them one out of the few races with capabilities driven to levels that exceed other races. However, despite this, they still can be harmed physical if the damage output exceeds the typical expectations of combat prowess. Self-Sustenance Hand-To-Hand Proficiency (Advanced) – To’Lor physical hand to hand combat is based on knock-down techniques (i.e. low kicks, punches, parry-grabs, ground pounds, shockwaves, side-sweeps, etc.…). In-order to give a sense of disorientation. She has been practicing with this. Particularly a signature and/or style of her’s which combines a one-two punch (one-two trip) ground quake or shockwave. Stuff Learnt from Singularity Melusines After appearing around her Galaxy of T’Or’Contess as the popular To’Lor Arena Gladiator, she later trained under Melusines who taught her a basic use of Time/Space Displacement. Utilizing her physical attacks as powerful displacement punches, kicks, even her own motion and being as a whole. Allowing her to create ripples of her physical attacks that would be strong that she can in time punch-phase her opponent at some point in the future whilst damaging in the present. RP Arcs, Stories, Episodes, etc. *The Lookout Cup 1500 - Kaya took place in the LCup of Age 1500 on July 15th. Her opponent was Gaven; The fight went on for more than 5+ hours, eventually resulting in a loss for her(Gave negated her Energy Defiance with Conquer which prevent her from ganing power for her attacks thus putting her out of the fight for 18 seconds). The bother acknowlege each other strenghts and weaknesses and wished for the best on there training in the future. Trivia *Kaya’s favorite food(s) are Butternut Squash and Sage Pesto Pizza with Balsamic Glaze, Moroccan Pizza, *Melusines interested in-life is what inspired her to help in grow his garden. *Although she has a home in royalty, she has three places of residence: One is located in Morocco – a nice seaside suite (with a nice view into Spain’s horizon), the second is in North City *She loves to chew on Bazooka Joe Original Bubble Gum and kick her feet up in class. *Placeholder Category:Pages added by FriezaReturns Category:Characters Category:Neo Lookout Crew Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II